


You Stole my Heart (How Could I Steal Something That You Gave Me?)

by A_Potato_In_A_Minefield



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Advisor Logan, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Deceit comes in at some point, Gay, Gayness, M/M, Palace Chef Morality, Peasant Anxiety, Prince Remy, Prince Roman, The dragon witch too, but really Remy be a queen, i think, not sure about anxiety, not sure where the story will go but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Potato_In_A_Minefield/pseuds/A_Potato_In_A_Minefield
Summary: So, I was thinking about: what if there was an AU where Roman was a literal prince. As in the prince was a kingdom. Then I realized that if there was such a kingdom then Logan would be the royal advisor, and probably be Zazu to Princy's Simba. Then everything else started falling into place in my mind, and here's the result!





	You Stole my Heart (How Could I Steal Something That You Gave Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished draft, but it would have deleted itself if I didn’t publish it.

Putting it simply, Roman was bored. That is, putting it simply. If you were to ask Roman rather than me how he was feeling he would most likely tell you he had unequivocally, never experienced a deeper boredom in all the years of is life to the point of where he feared he may pass from such an extreme lack of mental stimulation. However, I am the narrator. Not him. You will hear plenty of silver-tongued, melodramatic speak from his dialogue alone that you don't need any more of it from me.

So, Roman was bored. The pecuniary meeting, as Logan had called it, "It's a budget meeting, Nerd! Why do you have to make a thesaurus _required_ to have a conversation with you?" was stretching on longer than intended. Roman had taken to staring out the window to watch people in the market place somewhere around the time where the council members had started arguing about whether it would be a better use of funds to raise the guards' salary, or divert resources towards improving upon the capitals aqueduct and sewer systems. 'Why do I have to be here for this? It's not like my opinion matter for another year.' He dejectedly thought.

Roman's dad had passed away in battle when he was very young, and he had never known his mother. When he had grown old enough to think to ask about her they said the king had said she was a gypsy who's eyes shone bright as the stars, with hair as dark as night. She was the most beautiful women he had every seen in all his years, but as gypsy's do she had moved on. Disappearing off into the night having only stayed long enough to carry Roman to term. Had stayed just long enough to leave him behind. To abandon her son.

As Roman people watched he noticed a young man around his age walking in the square below.

The young man had dark brown hair that matched his own, and although he couldn't see them from this distance, he could somehow tell that he had eyes that he wouldn't mind staring into for an eternity. When Roman thought about it he realized that the guy actually looked an awful lot like him. There were differences sure, the stranger's hair fell over his eyes, obscuring his face, while Roman wore his swept back to reveal his handsome visage. The stranger seemed to walk with a bit a of slouch, and didn't appear to carry himself with near as much confidence as Roman would stride around with. The handsome stran-theif! He just stole an apple from that cart in the market place!

**Author's Note:**

> I will come back to this, and continue to work on it later. The plot isn't entirely decided yet though, so if you have any suggestions feel free to give them.


End file.
